Growing up as Bella Hale
by Twilight Horse Luver
Summary: At the age of 5, Bella's parents died in a car wreck. Carlisle decides to bring her into the cullen family. What trouble does bella get into? *On hold indefinitly?*
1. The Hospital

**Sadly I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters : (**

* * *

**The Hospital**

**Carlisle POV:**

It was around 8:00 at night and i was on my shift at the hospital. I was called in because there was a bad wreck. I was just another pair of needed hands.

", the ambulence has arrived." Sue, one of the nurses told me.

I looked over to the entrance. Two stretures with body bags were brought in. Sadly that means two people died in this accident. Next a streture with a little girl was brought in.

I walked over to the streture. The little girl looked to be the age of five. "Her parents died in the accident, ." One of the assistants told me.

Oh dear, this little girl is an orphan now.

"What family was it?" I aasked the attandant.

"Swan family." She told me.

So this is Isabella. Her father is the police chief of Forks. I've treated Bella before on account of her severe clumsyness.

"Okay, let's get Isabella into the ER and check her over." I told everyone.

We wheeled her into the big blue room.

I cleaned up her cuts and x-rayed her.

Unfortunatly, she has a broken arm and leg. After I put light blue casts on her broken limbs, she was put into a regular room.

Now I was just waiting for her to wake up.

"Womanizer, Womanizer" My cell phone rang.

That cause the people around me to look over.

"My daughter, Alice, likes to play with ringtones." I told them. Which was true, last week it was "Hit me baby one more time"

"Hello?" I asked.

"Carlisle, she's sooooo cute!!!!" I heard Alice squeal. "She'll wake up in a minute. Get those people outta there, they'll scare her!"

"Thanks Alice. I have to go but one thing, quit changing my ringtones."

"Haha!!" Alice laughed.

I hung up and got everybody out of the room. I stayed by Bella's bed, waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Meetings

_Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. My computer hasn't been letting me on the internet & i've not had much time lately. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. We'll just have to see cause right now i never know what i'm doing each day. It always changes.

* * *

_

Bella's POV

_Beep...beep...beep.._The sound woke me up.

"Ow!' I cried. My head was in pain, it was throbbing. I started to cry.

"Shh. It's ok Bella, it's ok." I heard someone trying to comfort me.

"Daddy?" I opened my eyes to look for my daddy. But I couldn't find him. Only a doctor. The doctor chuckled.

"Bella, I'm ." He told me.

"Where's my daddy?" I asked him. His face started to look sad. "Bella, your parents went to heaven." He told me sadly.

It took me a minute to think about this. MY PARENTS DIED! I started sobbing.

"Shh, Bella, you'll be okay." I felt cold hands rubbing my back.

I looked up at . He looked sad for me. I reached over to him, much to his suprise, and cried into his shirt.

He held me until I calmed down."Bella, I'm going to go check up on something. Will you be ok?" He asked. I nodded. Although I wasn't sure if i'd ever be ok. He turned the tv to cartoons and left the room. I watched Scooby Doo until there was a knock on the door. The doctor poked his head in. "Bella, can I come in? Theres something I want to ask you."He told me. I nodded. He came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, would you like to be in my family?" He asked me. I reached over and hugged with all my might.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"Carlisle, she's so cute." said a woman at the door with brown hair and golden eyes like .

"Bella, this is Esme, my wife." told me. "Oh yeah, you can call me Carlisle instead of ." He added.

I heard footsteps in the hallway behind Esme.

I looked up. Esme moved out of the middle of the doorway, torwards my bed.

"These are our children." Esme told me. Five teenagers walked into the room.

The shorted danced up to me. She looked like a pixie or a fairy to me. "Hi! I'm Alice." She told me while she was bouncing up and down. She looks like me when I have too many pixie stix.

She held a blonde haired boys hand. "This is Jasper." She told me. He looked at me strangely. I felt calm.

A big guy waslked up. I hid under the covers. I heard them laughing. Carlisle pulled my covers off of my head.

"Bella, this is Emmett." He said while pointing to the big guy. Giving him a glance. "Hi." I said to him. Emmett laughed. "We'll have lots of fun. In no time i'll teach you the fine art of pranks." He rambled off. I brightened up at the mention of pranks.

A very pretty girl walked up to me."I'm Rosalie." She said.

Finally the one who must be the youngest came to me. "I'm Edward." He told me.

It was then that I noticed they all have golden eyes. "Pretty eyes!" I said. "Thank you sweetie." Esme told me.

"Carlisle, she needs some food." Alice said to Carlisle.

"I'll get her some!" Rosalie yelled going out the door. Esme turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, shall we go sign some documnets?" She asked. "Yes, we'll be back in a while. Why don't you guys spend some time with Bella?" He asked.

"Of course Dad!" Alice answered.

Alice pulled me from my bed. "Come on, Bella, let's get you changed into something more comfortable than your hospital gown." She had me change into a pair of pajama shorts and shirt. Once I had different clothes on she picked me up and carried me to where the others where.

The big guy smiled at me, I grabbed at Alice. "Emmett! Don't scare her!" Alice snapped at Emmett.

"I won't!"Emmett whined. He sounded like a little kid. "I wanna see our new little sister."

Rosalie walked back in with a bag of food. She came to me with her arms held open. Alice handed me over to her. "Here you go sweetie." Rosalie handed me the bag, inside was McDonalds french fries.

I ate until there wasn't any left and Carlisle and Esme came back.

"Ok let's go home, Bella, just in case, I have medicine in case your in ?"

"Ok Carlisle." I answered.

We came out of the hospital. I was still in Rosalie's arms, playing with her pretty hair, when we got to the cars. "We're gonna go shopping!" Alice yelled pulling Jasper and Emmett with her to a silver car.

"Ok, we'll take Bella home." Carlisle said to them.

We got into a car that was all black. Even the seats were black. Carlisle and Edward sat in the front, while Esme and Rosalie sat with me in the back.

I think I fell asleep cause one minute we were pulling out of the hospital parking lot and the next we were pulling into a driveway.

There was a huge white mansion in the middle of the woods. "Pretty!" I said. Esme looked over. "Not as pretty as you, Honey."

**

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

This girl has been in my life for an hour and I am completely taken over by maternal instincts. I love this little girls like she was my own daughter.

"Come on Bella, let's go inside." I told her.

She raised her arms, signaling for me to carry her. I picked up the sweet little girl, taking care for her broken arm and leg.

"I'll show you around." I told her.

We went upstairs,around the yard, downstairs.

The only time she said something was in Edward's room. "Lots of music!" Bella said as she looked at the CD's lining the walls. It sounded as if she said moosic.

When we got back to the living room, she was falling asleep in my arms.

"Bella are you feeling any pain?" Carlisle asked. She nodded her head yes. "I'll go get some medicine." He told her. Carlisle turned to me and with vampire speed told me "Wrap her in a blanket, hold her tight, she hates needles." He left the room to get some Morphine. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it and waited for Carlisle. "Ok,Rosalie hold her still." Carlisle told me. Bella had laif her head against my neack, but was now eyeing Carlisle warrily.

"It's ok Bella. I'm going to make it so you don't feel the pain, you'll just be sleepy."

Carlisle quickly walked forward and grabbed ahold of her arm and inserted the syringe. "Oww!" She wailed trying to pull her arm away from Carlisle's firm hold.

Esme and Edward rushed in at the sound of her scream. "Is she ok?" Edward asked concerned. "Yes, she was in pain so I gave her morphine but she hates shots." Carlisle answered him.

Bella was already leaning against me drowsily. Soon she was in a deep sleep.

Esme held her arms out so she could hold Bella. I heard the volvo heading up the drive so I handed her over to Esme. Then headed outside to help carry Bella's new things in.

* * *

I don't know much about medicine & stuff so really the only pain meds other than advil or tylenol that i know of is Morphine. Kinda weird since i'm allergic to it but yet i have no idea what the doctors would have to give me. Oh well.


End file.
